bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Rahi land
Tu znajduje się gra i forum. Forum Czy nie powinienem móc się schować- chciałem wejść na drzewo--Vezok999 17:32, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Możesz, tylko te trzy są czymś w rodzaju potpowiedzi, oczywiście możesz zrobić co innego. Grados 17:37, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) co to "shockernir". Toa Hordika Gronimus Shockenir jest to mistyczna postać, Wielka Istota, znana też jako Niszczyciel Światów lub Serce Mroku. Grados 16:38, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Skąd mam wiedzieć ile pkt do atrybutów mam do rozdania?--Vezok999 17:27, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) jak będziesz miał czas to mi dodaj sprzęty i expToa Hordika Gronimus ja bym ci radził zrobić coś takiego jak "Obecni gracze"tam będą zamieszczeni ci którzy są aktywni i grają"nowi gracze"abyś wiedział czy ktoś chce grać"ci którzy nie grają"jak ktoś odejdzie to się tam wpisuje. na mojej grze tak jestToa Hordika Gronimus Napisz, co ja mam robić Emon florex kto jest twoim bankierem?Panrahk17 20:50, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Co ja mam robić? Emon tanma skąt ty masz laser?Panrahk17 17:59, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) On myli zę mam mpce. To możesz używać dopiero po przekroczeniu 20 M. Warox, zajmij się tym Czy moge dodać sobie klasePanrahk17 20:58, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Musisz znaleźć gościa od misji na klasę, potem ją wykonać. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:18, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Już skończyłem medytować. Co mam robić? --ToaTanma01 13:37, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) A co chcesz ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 15:41, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) Vezok ja i ty pewnie mieli byśmy już next lvl ale Warox i tak jest zajęty i nie ma czasu na uzupełnienie nam danych.tak samo dostalibyśmy bronie.Panrahk17 13:05, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Warox, wiesz jak dawno nam lvl powinny urosnąć�? A ja chc sobie moce odblokować Vezok999 13:44, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Chcę jakiejś misji za którą dostanę nowe bronie ToaTanma01 To moe umuwimy się tak jak zkończycie tę misję dostajecie 60 Pd. co sprawi że wskoczycie na 4 i będziecie mieli jeszcze 50% dodatkowe, a bronie mogę wam trochę podrasować. Co wy na to? *'Gromius' Atak twojego miecza (toporka) dodatkowe 5a. *'Florex' Atak twojej kosy dodatkowe 3a i rażenie, lub 1a, rażenie i pocisk elektryczności. ale dlaczego lvl mi sie zmniejszył i co to punkty ewolucji?Toa Hordika Gronimus' Dlaczego mi nie odpisałeś.Makuta18 Bo nie odpisuje na takie dpowiedzi (bezsęsowe). Teleportowało cię w dziwne miejsce nie wiesz nawet gdzie jesteś i czy to miejsce w ogóle jest na twojej macierzystej planecie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:43, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Co do twojego pytania Vezok to dzięki twoim treningom masz większe szanse wygrania zwykłych starć, a do walk na arenie stwożyłem listę punktową i poruwnuje wasze liczby z tą tabelą np. w systemie mam że 10 to wygrana a 15 przegrana. Więc jeśli dasz 13 jest blirzej 15 więc jest przegrana. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 13:20, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) Gra 1 Kwietnia *'Gromius''' Kieł jest cały i zdrowy, możesz już na nim jedzić. *'Florex'dotrzecie dopiero za dwa Dni (3 Kwietnia), co robisz w trakcię jazdy, np. możesz przeczytać swoją książkę. *'Święty' widzisz przed sobą jakby wyspę a na niej jest sprzent do nurkowania. ---- Pytam się Berix po co jedzie do wioski żelaza Toa Florex. Zabieram rzeczy i idę na jakąś górę pogwizdując:) Tanma Wsiadam na niego i wracam do wioski.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' Berix odpowiada:"Słyszałem że organizują tam zawody, ale to dla mnie nie ważne, podobno ma się tam odbyć terg różnych przedmiotów za bardzo niską cenę". *'Tanma' słyszysz coś w krzakach. *'Gromius' dotarłeś do wiaski, niektórz dziwnie na ciebie patrzą i szepczą coś pomiędzy sobą. ---- Szukam Florexa ale wczesniej wołam "Co się dziwicie?!Nie widzieliscie toa na rahi?!"Toa Hordika Gronimus. Ile masz pienięczy? Możesz pożyczć? - pyatam się ''Toa Florex. Idę tam. Tanma 2 Kwiatnia *'''Gromius dalej szepczą i się dziwią. *'Florex' Berix odpowiedział: "Mało, masz tu 5 SP". *'Tanma' nic nie widzisz, ale są tam ślady jakiegoś stwora. ---- Pytam się po co tam jedzie Toa Florex. Szukam Florexa.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Świetnie idę szukać jakiejś wioski.Emon Idę za nimi i myślę sobie: "Co może jeszcze siedzieć na Bota Magna???" Tanma 6 Kwietnia *'Florex' Berix odpowiada: "Eee... nieważne". *'Gromius' ludzie w wiosce powiedzieli że pojechał do wioski żelaza a potem do miasta lodu. *'Emon' przeszedłeś jakieś 15km i nie znalazłeś żadnego miasta. *'Tanma' ślad się urwał, ale słyszysz kogoś obok. ---- "Długo jeszczeeee?"- pytam xD. Potem pytam się co chce zrobić gdy opuści tą wioskę 'Toa Florex. Pytam się którędy to i jadę na rahi.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' dotarłeś, jesteś na rynku. *'Gromius' 9 kwietnia dostaniesz się do miasta. ---- Po drodzę wypatruję czy nie ma czegoś ciekawego.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Rozglądam się za czyms interesującym (ej, jak nie ma poziomów, to jak odblokować moce elementarne?) ''Toa Florex. Rozglądam się i szukam źródła tego głosu (ukrywam się i staram się żeby mnie nie zauważono). --ToaTanma01 16:49, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) 8 Kwietnia *'''Gromius nic nie widzisz, jutro dojdziesz do miasta. *'Florex' widzisz kilka straganów (będą odblokowane). *'Tanma' widzisz nie wyraźną sylwetkę toa. ---- Staję na rodku placu i spiewam xD Toa Florex. Kieruje się w strone spiewu.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Idę w jej kierunku. --ToaTanma01 13:13, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Idę poszukać coś przydatnego.Emon 17:23, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) 9 Kwietnia *'Florex' dzięki swoim umiejętnościom paru Glatorian dało ci SP, masz dodatkowe 5 SP. *'Gromius' widzisz Florexa, na twoje konto wpłyneło 10 SP z twojego sklepu. *'Tanma' widzisz przed sobą Emona. *'Emon' słyszysz że ktoś za tobą idzie. ---- Idę poszukać lidera wioski, jeżeli go znajdę pytam się czy trzeba w czyms pomóc 'Toa Florex. Śledzę FlorexaToa Hordika Gronimus'. Idę w jego kierunku i pytam: Co ty tutaj robisz??? Tanma 10 Kwietnia *'Florex' Lider odpowiedział: "Tak, przedał by się pomoc z przyszykowaniem Areny już za trzy dni walki". *'Gromius' widzisz jak Florex rozmawia z liderem. *'Tanma' jesteś obok niego. ---- Pytam się kto będzie walczył 'Toa Florex. Idę do florexa i gdy tamten koles pójdzie pytam się "co to za wapniak"Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Pytam go: Co ty tutaj robisz??? Tanma Odpowiadam sam nie wiem.Emon 11 Kwietnia *'Florex' Lider odpowiada: "Kilku dobrych wojowników, ale brakuje nam dwóch osób, wiesz kto może wejść na tem miejsca ?", Widzisz Gromiusa. *'Gromius' wiesz że to lider. *'Tanma' i Emon (może zrobicie organizację) słyszycie wodę. ---- Jestem mistrzem areny z *** (nazwa tamtej wioski). Z chęcią się z nimi zmierzę. A druga osoba- zapytj się tamtego goscia (wskazuje na Gronimusa), znam go, i myslę że się nadaje. A przy okazji, co jest nagrodą? 'Toa Florex. Słyszę ich rozmowę i mwię że mogę walczyć.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- Florex lider się ucieszył i powiedział: "Nagrdą jest teleporter Kryształ teleportacji dwa dowolne barwniki i model zbroi do własnego wykonania". Gromius słyszysz to co Florex. ---- Idziemy walczyć 'Toa Florex. i ''Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pytam Emona czy chce ze mną założyć organizację Toa Avohkii. Tanma 12 Kwietnia '''Florex i Gromius wybierzcie jakąś liczbę od jeden do dziesięć. Tanma musisz poczekać na odpowiedz. ---- A co dzije się z Shinxem? Wybieram 7. 'Toa Florex. 4Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *Florex dostałeś się, ale możesz zająć miejsca tylko od 4 do 10. Wybierz nowy numerek do 5. Gromius dostałeś się, możesz zająć miejsca od 1 do 3. Wybierz nowy numerek do 5. ---- (aha, czyli wyszkolenie nie ma znaczenia... ) biorę 2 'Toa Florex. 5Toa Hordika Gronimus'. 13 Kwietnia *Florex niestety zajołeś siudme miejsce, ale dostajesz 5 SP i jeden barwnik. *Gromius jesteś na drugim miejscu, wygrywasz zestaw do własnego wykonania (cała zbroja na 3p.), dwa barwniki (wybierz kolor) i srebrny medal. ---- Kolory to czarny i żółty.No to ja szukam kogoś z kim można walczyć.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pytam się lidera, czy w okolicy nie ma jakiejs bezpiecznej jaskini ''Toa Florex. ---- '''*Gromius ktoś ci poradził byś poszeł na pustkowie. *Florex lider pokazał przechadzającego się obok Tarduka i powiedział że on ci może pomóc. ---- Nie ja idę za Florexem''Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę do Tarduka i proszę żeby nas zaprowadził do bezpiecznej jaskini 'Toa Florex. 16 Kwietnia *'''Florex i Gromius'''jesteście przed wejsciem do jaskini. ---- Pytam się Tarduka czy już tam był ''Toa Florex. Czekam na odpowiedź. Tanma 17 Kwietnia *'''Florex Tarduk odpowiada, że tak, ma tam małą kryjówkę. *'Tanma' od teraz możesz się z nim kontaktować telepatycznie, więc możesz iść. ---- Pytam się go telepatycznie skąd przyszedł a potem idę tam razem z nim (pytam go o zgodę). Tanma Idę do jaskiniToa Hordika Gronimus. 18 Kwietnia 2010 Aktualizacja d 1.2. 19 Kwietnia *'''Tanma możesz już iść. *'Gromius' dotarłeś widzisz Florexa. ---- Wchodzę do jaskini, oglądam ją dokładnie. Jeżeli wszystko w pożądku próbuję znaleźć Grelspur lub wskżecić ogień 'Toa Florex. Biore sprzęt i nurkuje rozglądam się za jakimś podwodnym wejściem czy szczeliną. Święty Patrze co robiToa Hordika Gronimus'. 20 Kwietnia *'Florex' jaskinia jest odpowiednim miejscem, szczególnie że jest w niej kryjówka Tarduka, w kryjówce zobaczyłeś płonące pochodnie dwa miękie posłania z liści i mały strumyk. *'Święty' widzisz podwodne miasto. *'Gromius' widzisz że Kieł bawi się ze Skalnym Rumakiem Florexa. ---- (to są okolice wioski zelaza czy ognia, bo mi się troszkę z inną grą pomyliło) ( a i gdzie jest Shinx??? ) Dziękuje Tardukowi. Mówię mu, że Toa Heroes będą mieli tutaj swoją nową bazę. Mówię mu że jego skarby będą tu bezpieczne, i zapraszam do organizacji. 'Toa Florex. Pilnuję aby się nie pogryzły.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Idę. Tanma ---- *'Florex' przeszliście duży kawałek i jesteście gdzieś w dżungli, Shinx gdzieś znikną, Tarduk nie może dołączyć bo ma misję. *'Gromius' oba zwierzaki poszły spać jest około 23:50. *'Tanma' widzisz wielkiego stwora. ---- Idę do Florexa.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Ale ja nigdzie nie chciałęm isć, przecztaj jeszcze raz moją wypowiedź 0_o ''Toa Florex. 23 Kwietnia *'Florex' (chodziło że duży kawałek od miast, kryjówka kest w dżungli) *'Gromius' widzisz to co on. ---- ( w jaki sposób odblokować moce elementarne?) Pytam się Gronimusa, czy potrafi jakos narysować mapę, niezależnie od odpowiedzi idę potem nazbierać kijków i traw, mówiąc Gronimusowi żeby pomógł Toa Florex. Pomagam Florexowi.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Wchodzie do tego miasta Święty Zgadzam się.Emon 27 Kwietnia *'Florex' i Gromius zebraliście 30 kijków i 20 trawy. *'Święty' widzisz kilku Toa-Trytonów. *'Emon' stwórzcie stronę organizacji. ---- Wracamy do jaskini. Patyki związujemy (mniej więcej jak w tratwie) trawą, aby powstały drzwi. 'Toa Florex. Pomagam Florciowi.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. 8 Maja *'Florex' i Gromius udało wam się. ---- Czy drzwi są widoczne? Jeżeli tak to za pomocą odpowiednich materiałów kamufluję wejscie. Na wypadek napasci został też Kieł i mój Skalny Rumak. Po upewnieniu się o bezpiecznosci kyjówki idę na polowanie 'Toa Florex. Dobra. Emon 10 Maja *'''Florex widzisz dwuch Skrallów idą sobie drogą. *'Emon' wszedłeś w strefę mroku puszczy. ---- Idę za Florciem.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Razem z Gronimusem atakuję ich '''Florex 16 Maja *'Florex' i Gromius Skralowie pozbawili was kosy i miecza. ---- Szukam Rahi i walczę z nim.Emon Wołam telepatycznie Emonana pomoc, a tymczasem staram się odwrócić uwagę bestii. Tanma Wyskakuję z zarośli i atakuję plazmą bestię.Emon